<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【无差】柴田英嗣不会两次踏进同一条河流 by gundaorou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184318">【无差】柴田英嗣不会两次踏进同一条河流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundaorou/pseuds/gundaorou'>gundaorou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>untouchable - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundaorou/pseuds/gundaorou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>千字短打。随手写了一下随脑想到的段子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>柴田/山崎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【无差】柴田英嗣不会两次踏进同一条河流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊，要进来了噢。”<br/>“你这混小子在说什么啊。”<br/>“呀，毕竟隔了很久嘛，我会紧张也是应该的啦，如果不小心溢出来了，那不是会很不好意思吗？”<br/>“虽然男子浴室确实是讲黄段子的好地方但现在不是讲黄段子的时候吧你这家伙。”<br/>节目组贴心地准备了木质加高的双人浴桶，柴田坐在阶段上恰好露出脖子，不自觉地撅着嘴等着磨磨蹭蹭的相方。<br/>山崎拿着毛巾晃晃悠悠地进来，落在视线里首先是一条腿。<br/>“我说，你真的胖了不少诶。”<br/>脱离摄像头私人模式on的山崎听见这话嗤笑出来：“说什么呢，当然了啊，都十年了哦。”<br/>他一屁股坐下来，木桶里的水瞬间加高，倒不至于溢出来，但扬起的水花还是溅了柴田一脸。他条件反射闭上眼睛用手去擦脸，一只手顺着水流掐进他的腰窝，他近年常与人夜间喝酒，原本紧实的肚子上难免有了软肉。<br/>“连你都胖了啊。这就是时间哦时间……”<br/>好不容易睁开眼睛，带着坏笑的屁股下巴已经把句尾落在了不得了的地方：“但包X这点真是一点也没变啊……”<br/>“休息了那么久也没空去割一下吗？”<br/>“谁在家反省的时候会想到这事儿啊！”下意识地吐槽。他一点不怀疑山崎句子里带有的恶意，也仅仅在这种公私混杂的灰色地带有机会听到这样的话，和公开的调笑不一样的，私人见面也绝不会说，这种不加掩饰的恨。<br/>柴田对此接受良好，反正他们又重新在一起了，有时候爱是尖刺，谁能比他更明白这一点呢。<br/>但对面这个人的手未免也搁置太久。<br/>“喂，这是LH吧，浴室里有摄像机也完全不奇怪吧，就算是包X你也玩得久了一点吧？Staff桑还在外面等吧。”<br/>山崎闻言鱼尾纹都笑了出来：“没事啦，反正也不能OA，而且包X的柴田桑很快的嘛。”<br/>说完还伸出一只手来对着不得了的地方打招呼：“好久不见哦。”<br/>确实是徐徐见面了。<br/>柴田的应对是在吐槽里加入喘息。“混蛋……呼……你对着这玩意打的什么招呼啊，而且硬要讲的话，”他侧过身子，动作细微，“只有你打招呼的话不是显得我礼仪很不周正嘛！”<br/>他把泡在水里皱巴巴的皮肤褪下去随着另一只手的动作把吸气做到最夸张：“我说，你也没空去割一下吗？这下真是double cover了。”<br/>脸比以前更圆了的男人忽然拉近距离，狡诈的笑容让屁股下巴上那道沟显得越发的深：“一直都是double cover哦。”<br/>气息热热的，反倒打得他脸红。</p><p>好像回到某个只能吃蒜度日的夏夜，灯光熄灭，胖子在自己的被褥上捂着喉咙打滚：“好痛哦柴田桑，喉咙好痛哦，会不会是金枪鱼的鱼刺卡住了啊。”<br/>“别胡闹了，金枪鱼是上一集的事情了，而且金枪鱼的鱼刺卡住的话你的脖子已经对穿了。”<br/>“可是真的很痛哦，超痛的，会不会已经肿了啊，柴田桑帮我看看嘛。”<br/>其实那时候还长着一张非常严肃的脸，不知道为什么能毫无心理负担地这样撒娇。<br/>“不要啦，臭死了。”<br/>“哪有，”山崎往手里吐一捧气仔细地闻，“没有啦，嗅觉早就习惯了吧，这种味道。柴田桑不帮我看看的话可能会加重哦，你最爱的搭档会因此死掉也说不定，我是没关系啦但是柴田桑会因此愧疚一生的吧，我也是为了你……”<br/>“吵死了！”柴田粗暴地把他脑袋扯过来，“张嘴啦！”<br/>山崎朝他无辜地眨眼，乖乖地张开嘴巴，鼻息热热的。借着窗外的光亮也只能看见黑乎乎的喉咙，颤巍巍的腭垂隐约着。也可能是真的习惯了，并没有那种让人不适的蒜味……<br/>“哈……”突然地探头，猛然哈气。<br/>“臭死了！！！”<br/>柴田翻身倒在地上，山崎撑起手肘斜躺着看他：“reaction满点呢，柴田桑。”<br/>柴田讲不出话，好像还在被臭到的打击中。<br/>两个人慢慢松弛下来，并排仰面躺在真空的夜晚，过了很久，也可能没有那么久，山崎的声音还很清醒：“刚才碰到了哦，柴田桑。”</p><p>“结束了哦，柴田桑，柴田桑真的很快呢，是为了staff桑着想的可靠男人。”<br/>“明明你这家伙比我还早吧！”扯过浴巾把自己身上沾染的所有混乱全部吸干，“接下来也是本番呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>